Coragem
by Coward Montblanc
Summary: Diarmuid precisava de coragem para enfrentar suas dúvidas. Kayneth precisava de coragem para encarar seus sentimentos. Juntos, eles conseguiram encontrá-la para fazer isso e enfrentar o mundo.


**Nota: Universo alternativo - Anos 20.**

* * *

 **Coragem**

Kayneth estava tão concentrado em seu livro que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Ele havia começado a ler depois do jantar, e quando ele achava que tinham se passado apenas cinco minutos, na verdade já tinha sido praticamente três horas. Ao olhar para o relógio, percebeu que já era quase dez e meia da noite - estava ficando bem tarde -, e ele decidiu que talvez já fosse hora de pausar a leitura e continuar no dia seguinte.

Após fechar o livro e se levantar do sofá, porém, Kayneth percebeu que não estava sozinho na sala. Diarmuid ainda estava sentado na mesa ali perto, ouvindo rádio, os ouvidos tapados pelos fones e com o olhar concentrado. Eles já moravam juntos por dois anos, então ver o outro homem ouvindo rádio não era novidade para Kayneth - ele sabia que Diarmuid gostava -, mas ele parecia estar preocupado.

O homem se levantou, indo até onde o outro estava. Gentilmente, retirou os fones da cabeça de Diarmuid, que fora pego de surpresa e acabou virando-se para trás, encarando o seu companheiro com os olhos dourados.

"Acho que já está bom de rádio por hoje." Afirmou, vendo Diarmuid baixar o olhar e coçar a orelha, gesto característico dele quando ficava ligeiramente envergonhado.

"Desculpe, eu não vi o tempo passar…" Ele prontamente se desculpou em voz baixa, para então levantar a cabeça de novo. Por algum motivo, Kayneth achava aquilo algo até bonitinho da parte dele, apesar dos dois já se conhecerem. Diarmuid era um rapaz educado até demais, e apesar de ser geralmente bastante extrovertido, também tinha seus momentos de timidez que o tornavam estranhamente adorável. Na verdade, ele era muito bonito - alto, moreno, com os cabelos negros ondulados sempre para trás, apesar de ter uma mecha rebelde que sempre ficava para a frente, mas que não o deixava menos charmoso, olhos dourados e uma pintinha muito bem posicionada debaixo do olho direito.

Para ser sincero, Kayneth achava que Diarmuid era até mais atraente do que ele. A prova disso estava, inclusive, na quantidade de cantadas que o moreno conseguia na rua toda vez que saia. Na verdade, ele ainda não sabia como aquele homem continuava solteiro - se bem que ele não tinha como reclamar disso, já que também estava, atualmente, na mesma situação.

"Está tudo bem. Eu também não vi. Você parece preocupado esses dias... É a guerra, não é?" Kayneth perguntou, e após alguns momentos de hesitação, o moreno apenas afirmou com a cabeça, em silêncio.

Diarmuid permaneceu mais algum tempo olhando para baixo. Era incrível como Kayneth era capaz de lê-lo tão facilmente. Se não fosse por esse homem, porém, ele sabia que poderia estar numa situação pior.

Em 1920, Diarmuid fugiu da Irlanda. Ele ainda era um rapaz de dezoito anos recém-formados, mas ele não aguentava mais a situação política do país. Não era como se ele viesse de uma família abusiva - com certeza não era isso -, mas ele tinha medo. Após crescer num período de tensão, uma guerra por independência finalmente estourou, e ele não aguentou.

No seu aniversário de dezoito anos, ainda de madrugada, Diarmuid aproveitou que seus pais estavam dormindo, arrumou seus pertences e fugiu de casa. Não tinha destino definido, porém, mas decidiu que não queria ir muito longe, e nem para o continente, já que não sabia falar nenhuma língua de lá. Com um pouco de sorte e algumas semanas, porém, ele conseguiu viajar escondido num barco até a Inglaterra, e decidiu que ficaria por lá, mesmo.

Na sua primeira noite em Londres, no entanto, seu sotaque acabou fazendo com que alguns homens bêbados resolvessem insultá-lo, e das piadas logo eles partiram para a violência física. Apesar dele ser capaz de se defender, ele ainda estava sozinho, e se não fosse por Kayneth e algumas outras pessoas ainda sóbrias e de bom senso naquele bar, Diarmuid teria levado uma surra ainda maior.

Dos que lhe ajudaram, Kayneth foi o único que lhe ofereceu um local pra dormir e cuidados médicos. Naquela noite, eles se conheceram, e passaram horas conversando - Diarmuid contando sua história, Kayneth apenas ouvindo e dando pequenos detalhes sobre sua vida enquanto o ajudava a cuidar de seus ferimentos em casa.

No final, ele descobriu algumas coisas interessantes sobre aquele inglês de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros. Ele era poucos anos mais velho do que ele e vinha de uma família abastada, mas morava sozinho por escolha - se bem que visitava a família de vez em quando. Trabalhava como professor numa escola ali perto, mas nutria um gosto por desenho e queria ser pintor quando criança. Não tinha irmãos, e por isso foi muito mimado. Além disso tudo, era solteiro e bonito - ao menos na opinião do irlandês, se bem que ele nunca falou isso na frente dele. No geral, uma pessoa bastante simpática.

No final, eles acabaram morando juntos.

"Eu acho que devia voltar pra lá, Kayneth… É o meu país. Eu já sou mais velho e menos idiota. Eu devia estar lá, lutando… Apoiando minha família, servindo para alguma coisa, e não ficando aqui como um…" Ele estava hesitante, e Kayneth podia notar isso - como sempre conseguia notar. Não demorou muito para ele completar sua frase, do mesmo jeito que ele quase ia falar, mas não conseguiu.

"Traidor covarde?" Aquelas palavras doíam, mas não porque o loiro as disse - elas doíam porque foi disso que ele fora xingado naquela noite dois anos atrás, e que, por mais que ele tentasse ignorar e tratar como se fosse bobagem, no fundo ele sabia que era verdade. Apenas um covarde traia seu país, sua família, e fugia para o território inimigo.

"Exato." Disse, mordendo de leve o lábio inferior, virando o rosto para poder olhar para Kayneth, que havia se sentando ao seu lado. O homem passou algum tempo analisando o seu rosto, suspirando antes de começar a falar novamente.

"Eu não acho você um traidor covarde, Diarmuid. Você não deve ser obrigado a lutar, se não quiser… E também não deve ser forçado a viver numa guerra. Você passou por tempos difíceis, fugir é compreensível. Eu sei que você quer voltar para ver a sua família e pedir desculpas, e eu acho isso muito nobre e honrado da sua parte, mas agora… Não é um bom tempo para isso." Diarmuid apenas ouvia e concordava com a cabeça. De fato, Kayneth tinha razão no que dizia. Não tinha muito sentido ele voltar para a Irlanda agora e arriscar sua vida para rever a família. Ele estaria se pondo em risco, e talvez seus pais também.

"Sei que posso soar egoísta, mas você é uma excelente pessoa, Diarmuid. Nesses últimos dois anos, eu estive genuinamente feliz de poder ter sua companhia. Você pode voltar, se quiser, eu não vou te impedir, mas…" Kayneth continuou a falar, e o moreno percebeu naquele momento que o outro homem realmente se importava com ele - ao ponto de, inclusive, pausar sua fala por um bom tempo, o que era raro vindo do professor e que só servia para atiçar a curiosidade de Diarmuid sobre o que se passava em sua mente naquele momento.

"Eu não gostaria de te perder." Aquela última frase pegou o irlandês de surpresa. Não apenas a escolha de palavras, mas principalmente como Kayneth as disse. A emoção estava mais do que clara na voz do inglês, e dava para notar que ele estava preocupado, que também tinha suas dúvidas e que, principalmente, gostava dele de verdade.

Gostava tanto que chegou, inclusive, a declarar isso quase como se estivesse se declarando para um amante.

Diarmuid não soube direito o que fazer. Deveria se desculpar? Deveria rir e pedir para ele se esquecer de tudo isso e então sugerir que eles fossem dormir para não falar mais sobre o assunto no dia seguinte? Ou deveria se explicar mais?

Não, tudo estava explicado. Não havia motivo para alongar o assunto. Ele disse porque queria voltar, Kayneth retrucou com seus bons motivos. Um deles era egoísta, sim, mas não era menos importante. Para ser sincero, foi o que mais chamou a atenção do moreno.

No meio de todas essas dúvidas, ele acabou por beijar o loiro. Foi algo rápido, mas que durou longos segundos para ambos, e apesar de ter sido apenas um encostar de lábios inseguro e praticamente inocente, foi o bastante para fazer com que eles passassem de uma barreira que, em teoria, eles não deveriam ter passado.

Demorou para que os dois percebessem o que tinham feito. Diarmuid, que havia iniciado o contato, e Kayneth, que não havia se afastado e que, apesar da surpresa pelo gesto do outro, não podia dizer que não havia gostado.

"E-eu só queria agradecer, Kayneth… Você fez tanta coisa por mim nesses últimos anos, eu só queria retribuir… Mas acho que isso foi um pouco exagerado. Não foi minha intenção." E lá estava ele, se desculpando de novo, sem saber como olhar para a cara de Kayneth e como se explicar sem deixar com que todos os sentimentos que ele nutria pelo outro homem lhe escapassem pela boca.

O inglês era mais do que um homem bonito. Ele era generoso, talentoso, honesto e honrado. Ele era bom com pessoas, tinha paciência, mas também sabia como se impor quando precisava. Era divertido, uma boa companhia, e alguém que não se importava de dividir a casa com ele, mesmo que fosse por tanto tempo.

Diarmuid admirava aquele homem, e queria ser como ele. Porém, mais do que admiração, ele também desejava que Kayneth demonstrasse o quanto se importava com ele de um modo mais intenso.

Ele perdeu o controle quando o beijou, deixando seus sentimentos claros demais - e agora estava arrependido, porque mesmo que tivesse sido muito bom, ele não devia ter feito isso e agora não sabia se Kayneth ainda gostava dele como gostava poucos minutos atrás.

O loiro não parecia saber o que dizer, também. Aquele beijo o tinha pego de surpresa de verdade, e para ser sincero, Kayneth achava que só teria a oportunidade de sentir os lábios de Diarmuid contra os seus nos seus sonhos mais secretos e indizíveis.

Aquele irlandês havia mexido não apenas com sua vida e com sua rotina, mas com seus sentimentos também. Era difícil, mas ele lutava para não deixar isso transparecer quando lidava com aquele homem todos os dias. Diarmuid era dono de uma beleza raramente vista, e era alguém incrivelmente humilde, apesar de sua boa aparência. Dificilmente se irritava com alguma coisa, sempre estava disposto a ajudá-lo, seja lá qual fosse o problema, e era capaz de animá-lo com uma facilidade incrível em dias difíceis.

Sem ele, sua vida seria bem mais monótona.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Eu… Gostei desse beijo. De verdade. Me pegou de surpresa, mas eu gostei. Não acho que você precisa tentar me agradecer por esses anos, mas se você realmente quiser, não vejo problema em irmos pro quarto levar isso adiante…" O loiro não sabia bem como conseguiu tamanha coragem para falar algo tão ousado, mas sabia que estava sorrindo e que, naquele momento, não estava arrependido de suas palavras.

A mão de Diarmuid encontrou a sua, segurando-a, e em questão de minutos, eles foram para o quarto do inglês - e a partir do momento em que fecharam a porta, o tempo passou ainda mais rápido do que antes para ambos.

A manhã chegou com eles ainda na cama, dormindo juntos. Kayneth fora o primeiro a acordar com a claridade que passava através da cortina da janela e com o cantar dos pássaros lá fora - que logo seria acompanhado pelo som de carros, rádios e pessoas andando na rua.

Aquilo tudo, porém, não importava. Kayneth havia passado a noite acompanhado, e agora estava ali, na sua cama, com outro homem ainda adormecido ao seu lado. Ele estudou o rosto de Diarmuid, agora que tinha a oportunidade de vê-lo dormindo de perto, e mesmo nesse momento ele continuava estupidamente atraente.

Apesar de tudo, o professor ainda sentia uma certa culpa. Teoricamente, o que eles fizeram foi errado, e se outras pessoas soubessem, eles teriam que enfrentar não apenas olhares estranhos na rua, mas também as opiniões de outras pessoas - amigos, familiares, conhecidos, médicos que tentariam tratá-los. Mas Kayneth não queria ser tratado.

Mesmo com o medo do que poderia acontecer se a sociedade descobrisse, a noite passada fora uma experiência nova, diferente, e melhor do que muitas outras. Quando eles trancaram a porta e se despiram, nada parecia errado. Também não foi nada ruim se deitar com o irlandês e ter a liberdade de beijá-lo e ser beijado de volta, de poder deixar suas mãos tocarem o corpo musculoso de Diarmuid, e de escutá-lo rindo com a respiração ofegante para então gemer o seu nome logo em seguida.

Não tinha como aquilo ter sido errado quando, afinal, eles se deitaram e ficaram apenas sorrindo um para o outro, acariciando seus rostos e se abraçando, ainda suados, para finalmente descansarem.

Diarmuid acordou enquanto Kayneth ainda estava preso aos seus pensamentos, e apesar da sonolência, o moreno conseguiu perceber o quanto os acontecimentos das horas passadas haviam mexido com ele.

"Bom dia…" O irlandês falou, meio tímido, deixando que sua mão tocasse o rosto do loiro para poder afastar alguns fios de seu cabelo ainda presos na testa para trás, do jeito que ele normalmente penteava.

"Bom dia. Você… Está arrependido sobre ontem?" Kayneth sentiu a necessidade de perguntar, mesmo que ainda fosse muito cedo. A dúvida estava atormentando-o, e talvez, com a resposta de Diarmuid, ele seria capaz de dizer se estava realmente arrependido ou não de ter ficado com ele.

"Não. Eu sei que deveria, mas não estou. Na verdade, foi a melhor noite que eu já tive desde que vim aqui morar com você." Aquela declaração pegou o inglês de surpresa. Não era um exagero, porém - Diarmuid havia deixado mais do que claro que ele havia gostado da noite passada, e de certo modo, o loiro precisava concordar com ele sobre isso.

"Foi incrível, mas eu não sei… Na hora parecia tão certo, mas agora parece ter sido errado. Mas ainda não parece que foi errado o bastante pra deixar de ser bom. Eu gosto muito de você, acho que até demais, e eu não recusaria repetir o que a gente fez ontem, porém… Eu não sei, eu tenho medo. Passamos de um limite que não devia ser ultrapassado, e enquanto que nada de ruim tenha acontecido até agora, pode acontecer no futuro. Não sei se estou fazendo sentindo, mas é isso que eu sinto." Ele tentou explicar, mas acabou por achar que não estava fazendo sentido nenhum, e por isso parou de falar. O loiro não gostava de ficar confuso, e soltou um grunhido irritado.

Diarmuid, porém, entendeu o que ele queria dizer.

"Faz sentido sim, Kayneth. Eu entendo o que você sente… Pra mim é meio parecido, também. Eu também tenho medo do que pode acontecer se continuarmos, se alguém descobrir, se alguém tentar nos corrigir… Ainda assim, a minha vontade de ficar com você é maior que todo esse medo, sabe? É como se você me desse coragem, e eu gosto disso. Sinto que se eu tiver você ao meu lado, sou capaz de enfrentar qualquer coisa." As palavras do irlandês eram bonitas, e não eram apenas elogios sem fundamento. Depois de tudo aquilo, o sentimento estava mais do que claro, e Kayneth não podia dizer que escutar tamanha declaração não fez o seu peito se aquecer e seu coração bater mais forte.

"Isso… Faz sentido. Acho que no final eu sinto isso também. Se eu estiver com você, acho que posso ser mais forte. Mas você não se importa disso tudo ficar só entre a gente? De termos que esconder e não deixar ninguém fora dessa casa saber de como nós somos próximos?" O inglês questionou, e pensar que eles teriam que fazer todos esses sacrifícios para poderem ficar juntos era algo doloroso. Eles não poderiam se casar, não poderiam sair como um casal, não poderiam nem mesmo segurar as mãos na rua.

Não era todo mundo que seria capaz de viver desse jeito.

"Não. Saber que você gosta de mim o tanto quanto eu gosto de você já é o suficiente. Não preciso de muita coisa pra ficar feliz, Kayneth. Ter você, mesmo que só dentro dessa casa, já é mais que o suficiente." Diarmuid parecia ser perfeitamente capaz, porém. E se ele conseguia, então Kayneth também iria conseguir.

Nesse momento, o inglês sorriu pela primeira vez no dia, sentando-se na cama e puxando o outro homem para um abraço apertado. Palavras não precisavam ser ditas - já estava claro para os dois o quanto eles estavam dispostos a ficar juntos, mesmo com os medos, incertezas e com a injustiça que se encontrava fora de casa.

Dentro dela, porém, eles podiam ser livres. Não havia necessidade de censura ou reprimenda, e eles poderiam agir como um casal. Poderiam comer juntos, segurar as mãos, ficarem deitados no sofá sem fazer nada e falar bobagens, exatamente como homens e mulheres faziam, tudo isso sem medo.

O abraço evoluiu para um beijo, desta vez iniciado por Kayneth e logo correspondido por Diarmuid, desta vez sem nenhuma vergonha ou timidez. Quando se separaram, sorriram, encostando as testas um do outro e encararam-se em silêncio, os olhos azuis claros do inglês encontrando os dourados do irlandês.

Nos olhares de ambos, se encontrava a certeza de que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Dentro daquela casa, eles estavam seguros - das guerras, das calamidades, do preconceito, do medo e da ansiedade.

Enquanto estivessem juntos ali dentro, os dois ficariam seguros, e isso bastava.

 **X**

 **Mais uma oneshot para um desafio do Nyah!, e esse foi pro desafio de Abril. O tema era Yaoi, e a pessoa tinha que escolher um ano entre 3 para a história se passar. No caso escolhi o passado, no ano de 1922.**

 **Também tinha um limite de palavras, por isso não está tão detalhado como eu gostaria. E é por isso que também não teve lemon SLKJAHSLSAHLKJ *Sai correndo***

 **Espero que tenha gostado!**


End file.
